Sonic: Secrets of Chaos Emeralds
TBA... Characters Hero Characters (Default) *Sonic the Hedgehog: First appeared in the iconic Sonic the Hedgehog 1991, Sonic is the fastest thing alive, the blue blur and the main protagonist of the game and series. He has his own story, which is the longest story, apart from the final story. *Amy Rose: First appeared in 1993's Sonic CD, Amy is Sonic's girlfriend since Sonic CD. This is actually mentioned during Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, when she said "darling" in the Story Mode. She is playable in her own story. *Knuckles the Echidna: First appeared in 1994's Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Knuckles is Sonic's friendly and former rival, although they still have some rival battles, like in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Rivals 1 & 2. He is playable in his own story. *Espio the Chameleon: Appeared as a member of the Chaotix in 1995's Knuckles's Chaotix, Espio is the ninjitsu detective that is a chameleon. He spins ninjitsu darts either 1 at a time or up to 10 at a time. He is playable in his own story. *Shadow the Hedgehog: First appeared in 2001's Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow is the second, popular and iconic character in the Sonic series, behind Sonic the Hedgehog. He has a rivalry with Sonic, as the final rival battle in Sonic's story. He also has a story. *Silver the Hedgehog: First appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, Silver the Hedgehog is the hedgehog of the future, who has a relationship with Blaze the Cat, the friendly rival of Sonic and is a enemy for Iblis, Solaris and Mephiles. He is playable in his own story. *Dash the Robot: Appears in Youtube's videos called Sonic Stop Motion Adventures. He has a unique moveset with his body and arms. However, he has relationships to Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon & Zeta as his brothers and they appear as bosses. He is playable in his own story. Hero Characters (Unlockable) *Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic *Blaze the Cat - Sonic *Vector the Crocodile - Espio *Charmy Bee - Espio *Julie-Su the Echidna - Knuckles *Shade the Echidna - Knuckles *Cream the Rabbit - Amy *Big the Cat - Amy *Rouge the Bat - Shadow *E-123 Omega - Shadow *Metal Sonic - Silver *Fang the Sniper - Silver *Marine the Racoon - Dash *Mighty the Armadillo - Dash Dark Characters (Bosses) #Mephiles the Dark - Sonic, Silver, Shadow #Iblis - Espio, Knuckles, Amy #Dr. Eggman (E-101 Beta) - Dash #Egg Totem - Shadow, Silver, Espio #Egg Dragoon - Sonic, Knuckles, Amy #Dr. Eggman (E-102 Gamma) - Dash #Mecha Sonic - Sonic, Shadow #Silver Sonic - Sonic, Shadow #Dr. Eggman (E-103 Delta) - Dash #Pir'Oth Ix - Sonic, Knuckles, Amy #Ifrit Golem - Espio, Shadow, Silver #Dr. Eggman (E-104 Epsilon) - Dash #Deadly Six (Zor, Zomon, Master Zik) - Sonic, Knuckles, Amy #Deadly Six (Zeena, Zazz, Zavok) - Sonic, Knuckles, Amy #Dr. Eggman (E-105 Zeta) - Dash #Dr. Finitevus (Zavok MKII) - Sonic, Knuckles #Dr. Eggman - Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Espio #True Area 53/E-100 Alpha MKII (FINAL BOSS) - Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver Stages So far only one stage is confirmed, which will appear as the final action stage. Cannon's Core This is the last action stage before the final boss. According to this, every hero in the game (except Sonic, Tails and Blaze) will take on missions. There are 18 missions to complete, 9 that are placed from past stages. All stages feature a shard of a Chaos Emerald. Below is the list of missions: Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games